unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
L.O.N.E.
History The league of nefarious evildoers is the villain league created over 30 years ago by a group of founding villains. The founding villains were Cosmic-clash, Hydra , dreadnought, Medusa , Skullord , Sombra, Blackshadow, Draugr and 3 unnamed villains. The league is the main reason why Sin City is so crime-filled, over time L.O.N.E built up as an organization and became a place where villains go to become something. The league offers its members their custom weapons, minions, money loans for their operation, helping plans schemes for newer villains, support for their schemes, If a member joins the council mass scheming plots, each member will be given a chunk of cash based on their level, how useful they are, and the profit they made from that scheme. Founding members 18% of the founding members are active villains, most of them either retired or died. Cosmic-clash: nobody knows what happened to Cosmic-clash. He was the leader of L.O.N.E for 12 years, considered to be the strongest villain within the league. He was a level 9 villain, which is strictly given to the leader of the league. The unknown is what happened to him on the fateful day he went missing. One day between a major battle between the hero league called. L.O.R.D, Cosmic-clash's powers went haywire and sucked him into a portal. He was never heard from again. Hydra: Hydra was among the first founding members to retire, after Cosmic-clash's disappearance it sent ripples through all of the league as people tried to fight their way to leadership. She didn't want any part of that, she left the league and became a solo villain for 3 years before settling and starting a family. Dreadnought: Dreadnought was destroyed about 5 years after Cosmic-clash's disappearance in a battle against L.O.R.D. Dreadnought was a giant warbot that way about 15 feet high. Dreadnought was very loyal to L.O.N.E, and especially Cosmic-clash. Sombra and Blackshadow: They were a human shadeling hybrids that lost their powers 3 years after Cosmic-clash' disappearance, during a battle between Dr. Sunray, they were exposed to intense light from Sunray that stripped them of their Shadeling part, turning them into regular humans. Sombra and Blackshadow ended up starting a family. They ended up having 3 children, whom they taught and raised to be villains. DRAUGR: Draugr is a deadling human hybrid, which is a species of elemental creatures like the shadelings who are apart of this species, deadling specialize in death magic. Draugr is still an active member of the founding members of L.O.N.E. after Cosmic-clash's disappearance, Draugr has became the new leader. So he is a level 9 villain. Leveling system L.O.N.E has built a leveling system that goes from 1-9, these levels tell how strong, powers and threatening a villain is. Level 1s and Level 2s: Are ranking of new villains and Joke villains Level 3s and 4s, are the ranking to weaker villains, and villains who are now knowing the ropes of villains, 5s and 6s: Are rankings for more threatening and powerful villains who are now actual threats to the citizen and heroes, but they're not as rich or powerful as the higher levels. Level 7s: is a bit of an unpredictable threat value some are very strong compared to 6s, some are stronger than level 8s.. level 7 is considered the last number any villain can become if their plot already has a head villain/ Level 8 Level 8s. They're only one level 8 in a plot of land, these are called head villains. They're considered the most powerful and threatening villains within a district/plot. They're council members of L.O.N.E. Level 9. Only head villains can gain the rank of level 9, only one villain can be level 9. This level is considered to be the strongest villain within the entire league, a level 8 will upgrade to a level 9 based on their fighting skills, the work they did as a villain, personality, threat level, and leadership skills. Level 9 is given to the leader of the league, they are voted in by all the villains within the league, they're voted from the 13 head villains/council members. This vote only happens when a level 9 retires or dies. Current Council Members The council members are head villains of the 13 districts of Sin City, they're the villains who vote and discuss villain related dramas, rules within the league, league member leveling up, mass villain schemes, money loans within their league, minion loans, and etc. Green district: Skullord Rules Even though L.O.N.E is a villainy league, they have rules that all members must follow, 1. No attacking the city on holidays 2. Do not kill any politicians, members of the government such as mayor, Congress, Senate, or president. Though kidnapping them is acceptable. 3. All members must provide profit and money back to the league for services of minions and money loans. if a member can not give back their loans with the selected interest, they will be either removed from the league or demoted a level. Council is able to swipe items from to pay back for their loans. 4. When giving loans each level has a set maximum amount they can get, they must level up and prove themselves to get bigger cash limits 5. A council member may never give more than the set maximum amount for a loan to an under level member. If a council member does, they can be removed from the council and set to level 7, and a new head villain will be picked, among the other level 7s Category:Groups